Protecting Cubs
by supremegreendragon
Summary: Timmy just wanted affection from his father. When his feelings are shattered, he runs away. Only to be captured by Anti-Cosmo. Who insists on playing house.
1. Chapter 1

Slash is not intended but feel free to use your goggles.

Disclaimer: Own nothing

* * *

A bucktooth and wide grin as the ten year old brunette finished with his drawing. It was by far the most impressive thing he had ever made by himself, without the help of his fairy god parents. Said faries were hovering and beaming down at him. Wanda had been smiling more and more often and nagging less. Timmy was very grateful for that but he did wonder at times what was always putting her in a good mood. Cosmo and Poof looked at the drawing in wonder.

"Wow! What a cool looking spoon you drew there, Timmy," Cosmo complimented.

Timmy's grin crashed into a frown as he looked over his artwork. He glared up at the green-haired fairy.

"It's supposed to be a wolf!" he sighed bitterly.

"Poof! Poof!" his fairy god brother seemed impressed.

"You've been working on that for hours. Why are you so interested in wolves, sport?" Wanda suddenly asked.

"It's not me. It's for my dad. It's Father's Day."

Wanda gasped out loud.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! I have to go see Big Daddy!" she vanished in a puff of pink smoke.

Timmy and Cosmo looked at Poof. The baby smiled at them. It seemed strange that Wanda would leave them alone with-

Suddenly, pink smoke came back and Wanda grabbed Poof.

"What am I thinking?! Come on, Poof," this time both fairy god mother and brother were gone.

Timmy blinked, unsure of how to react. He had seen weirder actions, of course. He really shouldn't be too surprised. He would never say this to her face but Wanda wasn't that much smarter than her husband. She could be ditzy at times.

"Ooh! Father's Day. What's that?" Cosmo asked innocently.

"You don't know? You give your father a gift. I'm giving this picture to my dad," Timmy smiled, proud of himself.

Cosmo looked at the picture and paused.

"Why not wish for something to give him?"

Timmy frowned at the unexpected question. He supposed anything he wished for would be much better than a silly drawing. Still, he felt like this gift just had to be something he made himself. He wished up flowers for his mother last month but he always regretted not making her something.

"I just wanted to make him something. You think he'll like it?" Timmy managed to keep a slight tremor from his voice. What if it wasn't good enough?

Cosmo took a moment to think and Timmy can almost hear the poor, neglected gears in the fairy's mind moving. Suddenly, Cosmo smiled.

"Sure, Timmy! It's great!"

"Awesome!" Timmy perked up immediately.

"Ooh! Ooh! You know what would make the picture even better? If it looked more like a wolf," Cosmo excitedly raised his wand and the picture was now so realistic looking that the wolf looked ready to jump off the page.

Timmy's heart nearly stopped. He knew Cosmo meant absolutely no offense. But still. That...hurt. The idiot didn't notice how crestfallen his god son seemed.

"See? We can even make it a real wolf! I didn't know your dad even liked wolves though," Cosmo continued chattering nonsense of what all they could do and wish for.

Yes, Timmy's dad loved wolves. It had always been his favorite animal. But how was it Timmy's fault that his father's favorite animal was so hard to draw? And why couldn't he...couldn't he...

Finally, Cosmo realized something was seriously wrong. Timmy was looking at the drawing in shock and disgust. The fairy god father frowned. Did he do something wrong again? He was only trying to help.

He was caught off guard when Timmy gave him a very hateful glare.

"I don't need your help! I wish you would change the picture back!"

Cosmo fearfully did as he was told. Timmy clutched onto the paper and prepared to storm out of the room. Cosmo felt his heart sink. He had never seen Timmy this mad at him. And he didn't even know what he did!

"Timmy. What's wrong?"

"I'm going to see Dad now," was all the ten year old boy said. He refused to believe that his gift was mediocre. It was the thought that counted, right? His father would surely appreciate the fact that he took time and effort with his gift.

Leaving the fairy in shock, Timmy left the room and stormed downstairs with his drawing in his hands. He relaxed a bit when he saw his mom and dad at the table. Mom was putting on purple, round earings and Dad was putting on some cologne. Actually, it was soap water but he called it cologne. Every year the two went to a romantic dinner.

Mom spotted her son and beamed down at him.

"Hiya, Timmy. We're just getting ready for dinner. We'll give you and Vicky money for pizza, okay?"

Looks like he would have to wish up dinner again. But Timmy's heart sank at the thought of asking Cosmo for anything when he was this mad at him. He turned his attention to his dad.

"Dad, I...Happy-" he lifted his artwork in offering but was cut off by the ringing of the door bell.

"Ooh!" Timmy's dad exclaimed with a smile, "Vicky's here. We're child free!"

Timmy tried not to feel the sting of the words. Mom opened the door for the most evil babysitter on earth. Vicky grinned evilly. She no doubt had hundreds of ideas on how to torment Timmy.

Timmy refused to aknowledge her. He walked closer to his dad with his drawing.

"Dad, this is for you. Happy Father's Day."

Dad frowned in confusion. He made no move to take the gift.

"That's great but...why would I want a picture of a spoon?"

In that instant, Timmy felt his whole world crash. Why was he expecting any other kind of reaction? Why didn't he just wish for something more impressive? Why was nothing...ever...

Dad looked at his watch and then grabbed Mom, practically yanking her out the door.

"It's a good drawing. Put it on the fridge. Bye Tommy, love you!" he cried.

Timmy stood, frozen in misery and shock. Why was he expecting any other reaction? Why...

"Go to your room! I'm sick of looking at you," Vicky practically kicked him up the stairs.

Timmy made it back to his room and locked the door. He didn't dare look at the single green eyed fish in his bowl. He didn't react when he heard Cosmo poof into his original form. Cosmo smiled hesitantly, trying anything to cheer Timmy up. Now he knew something was really, really wrong. Things were hardly ever this wrong with Timmy. But he didn't know what made Timmy so upset.

The ten year old sat down at his desk and stared at the window with an expressionless face. Cosmo took a step closer. Maybe if he smiled long enough, it would make Timmy smile too? Maybe Timmy wanted something to eat?

"Would you like some dinner?" he asked.

Timmy didn't react. He was upset with his dad but he was upset with Cosmo too. He was really, really upset with himself. What made him think...

He refused to ask Cosmo for help getting dinner. Not when he was this angry at him. Timmy opened the window.

"I'm going out," he announced.

He paused when Cosmo turned into a green bird. He glared.

"No. I don't want you to come," Timmy knew he was being childish but he just couldn't help it.

Stunned, Cosmo changed back.

"But Timmy. What if you have to wish for something?"

"I need to be alone," without another word, Timmy climbed through the window and down the nearby tree, not missing the hurt look in Cosmo's eyes. Why did he feel such sick satisfaction?

Timmy dug inside his pockets and pulled out a five dollar bill. Enough for some nuggets at the nearby McDonald's. It would have to do.

The ten year old boy left his lawn. A moment he entertained the thought of not coming back. He would love to teach his parents and Cosmo a lesson. Make them sorry they refused to...

Refused to...

Refused to do what? What did Timmy want from them, exactly? They were acting no different from their usual selves. Why was Timmy expecting anything different?

His quick pace turned into a run. He looked down, not watching where he was going. Oh no. He was going to cry. Why? He felt a little sick. He wanted to get as far away from home as possible.

He ran faster and faster, not even realizing that he went past his intended destination. It was an out of body experience. Timmy let his legs do the thinking for him. He didn't care where they took him.

Faster and faster. He was practically heaving and now tears were pouring out. He yelped when he bumped into something solid and smelled like rats.

"Oh shoot, honey. I did'n hurt ya, did I?" a thick accent asked.

Timmy paused. He knew that voice. He looked up, shocked to see Anti-Wanda in human form. She was carrying a large dead rat. She paused when she took in the sight of the boy. The fall caused a scrape on Timmy's knee and she noticed that he had been crying.

"Oh, dear! I'm so sorry, applecakes! I did hurt you."

Timmy looked around for any sign of the anti-fairy's husband. Even without his god parents, Anti-Wanda was no threat. Anti-Cosmo, on the other hand...

"I'm fine," he insisted, pulling himself up and dusting himself off.

Anti-Wanda dropped to her knees and inspected the boy's knee. She was uncomfortably close, her head just inches away from his knee. Timmy squirmed. He had to get out of here before her husband appeared.

Suddenly, Anti-Wanda stood up and took Timmy's hand. Her grip was firm but somewhat gentle.

"Now, pumpkin. I simply gotz ta make this right."

"It's okay. You don't," Timmy was cut off when his surroundings changed in an instant.

Fear gripped at his heart when he realized where he was. The anti-fairy castle! He had to get out of here.

It was cold and dark, with ancient furniture and unusual paintings on the walls. Timmy realized he was sitting on a bed. There was an old end table with a broken clock. Timmy stared at the place in terror.

Anti-Wanda winked, her crooked teeth giving what may have been an attempt at a reassuring smile.

"Now you stay right here. Ima gonna make you all better."

She left through the door, as though she couldn't have just poofed to her destination. Without thinking, Timmy went through the door and ran down the corridor. There had to be an exit here somewhere.

He froze when he saw the last person he wanted to see. Anti-Cosmo was sitting alone at an enormous table. Anti-Cosmo looked at him in shock. Timmy stares back in horror. Before the anti-fairy could say anything, Timmy ran the opposite direction.

He made it a few feet before his feet froze against his will. He looked down at them and saw a dark claw protruding from the floor and gripping his legs tightly. Timmy's heart skyrocketed when Anti-Cosmo appeared in front of him.

"Timothy!" he exclaimed in shock, "What on earth are you doing here?"

"It wasn't my idea!" Timmy was quick to defend himself, "Your wife brought me here after I bumped into her."

Anti-Cosmo frowned in thought. His cat-like eyes darted to the wound on Timmy's knee.

"Dear boy. Did you hurt yourself? Where are your god parents?"

Timmy just wanted to go home. Even though home wasn't much better. Maybe...

Maybe Anti-Cosmo was feeling merciful today.

"I know you don't like me. I know I'm in your house uninvited. Can you just take me back home and pretend the whole thing never happened?" Timmy asked, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

Anti-Cosmo stared at him very silently. Timmy mentally crossed his fingers, praying that the other male wouldn't hurt him.

Suddenly, Anti-Cosmo began chuckling. Timmy felt a chill go down his spine.

"Please..."

"Oh, Timothy. I do like you! I really do. And if my wife brought you here, then you are welcomed. It's her home too, after all. But I'm stunned to see you out and about by yourself. Why aren't you with Cosmo and Wanda?"

"Well..." Timmy began but Anti-Cosmo interrupted.

"I knew they weren't the best at their job but this is too much. Leaving their god child to fend for himself. For shame! If you were my god child, I would never leave you unsupervised. Especially when you have so many enemies around."

Timmy couldn't believe his ears.

"Uh...not to start anything but aren't you one of my enemies?"

This caused Anti-Cosmo to stop short and blink several times. He frowned down at Timmy as if hurt.

"Just because I'm an anti-fairy doesn't mean I'm a bad guy, Timothy. Why are you saying such cruel things?"

Timmy didn't know what to say to that. His stomach rumbled loud enough for Anti-Cosmo to hear. The young boy blushed as his enemy chuckled again.

"Poor boy. You must be in a bad mood because you're hungry. Well then I must insist you join us for dinner. Come along, son."

With Anti-Cosmo's magic, Timmy was poofed into a chair at the big table. His heart sank when he realized he was tied to a chair.

"Uh...I was going to go to McDonalds."

Anti-Cosmo waved him off.

"Maybe later. If you're good."

Why did Timmy have a sinking feeling that Anti-Cosmo wasn't planning on letting him go anytime soon?

This was the worst Father's Day ever.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Timmy struggled for the fifteenth time in his bindings but only got the same lack of results. Anti-Cosmo had disappeared to talk to his wife. This could be Timmy's only chance to escape here alive. He really didn't believe Anti-Cosmo liked him as much as he said he did.

He was beating himself up for not sucking up his pride and wishing to Cosmo for a slice of pizza. If he hadn't tried to get dinner by himself, he wouldn't be in this situation. He knew that he had made many enemies in the past. How stupid did he have to be to leave his house without any protection?

The boy mentally shook his head. He could handle these losers. He outsmarted the anti-fairies before so he could do it again. He felt a sudden calmness as these new thoughts reassured him.

Anti-Wanda zipped into the room, in her blue hands was a long bandage. She smiled at him, not seemingly angry that Timmy tried to run away.

"It will be all better now. Hold still, butter rolls."

Timmy was going to hurl if she used one more tacky pet name on him. Anti-Cosmo appeared in a flash. He looked at his wife curiously while she wrapped the bandage around Timmy.

"Dear, would you like me to help?" he asked, sounding nervous for reasons Timmy could not understand.

"I gotz it," his wife reassured him.

Amazingly, she managed to wrap the wound successfully. Timmy was impressed. Anti-Wanda clapped her hands together with a smile.

"All right. Time for dinner!"

"Uh, dear? Could we not have rat this evening?" Anti-Cosmo requested, "I do believe that Timothy would prefer your roasted duck instead."

Anti-Wanda paused. Her expression showed shock that any child would refuse rat for dinner. The very thought of eating rat nearly made Timmy lose his lunch. Anti-Wanda raised her wand and a large duck was the centerpiece on the table.

Timmy watched as a plate flew in front of him. Peas stacked themselves onto the plate, followed by mashed potatoes, broccoli and a leg of the duck. Anti-Wanda and Anti-Cosmo set up their plates and began eating. Timmy noticed in mild amusement how differently the couple ate. Anti-Wanda scarfed down her meal like she hadn't eaten in weeks. At least she wasn't eating with her feet. Timmy wondered when she learned not to do that.

Anti-Cosmo, in great contrast, ate with all the manners of an upper-class gentleman. Timmy's stomach rumbled. He looked down at the table and rolled his eyes.

"I can't eat without my hands," he insisted.

Anti-Cosmo sent him a calming smile. A fork flew and grabbed some peas by itself, hovering in front of Timmy's head.

"Here you are, Timothy. Magic always makes things easier."

"I don't want to be fed! If you're going to keep me here, can't you at least untie me?"

Anti-Cosmo's serene smile fell into a disapproving frown.

"I really hope you don't think I'm that stupid. You'll just run away if I let you go. And really, what's wrong with letting a magic spell feed you?"

"It makes me feel like a baby," Timmy argued.

The anti-fairy couple shared a laugh. That caused the boy to panic. Timmy held his breath and sweat starting to form. They suddenly looked at him as if they were demeaning him. All kinds of thoughts rushed through Timmy's head. They were plotting something. Would they try to kill him and bury his body in the back yard?

"Maybe that's the idea," Anti-Cosmo responded.

Timmy did a double take. "What?"

"Maybe we like to treat ya like yer a baby. We're all family, aint we?" said Anti-Wanda.

"Just humor us, lad. We do like to think of you as our son."

"But you already have a son!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Well, it's hardly against the law to have more than one child," Anti-Cosmo pointed out, sounding a bit condescending as if Timmy's statement amused him.

"Even if it was, we would break it," added his wife.

Timmy glanced around nervously. Where was Foop anyway?

"I just want to go home!" the boy exclaimed.

"If you eat your dinner..." Anti-Cosmo began.

"Yeah?" Timmy smiled. He was liking the sound of where this was going.

"Then you can have some ice cream for dessert."

Timmy's smile fell and the boy bit his lip to keep from groaning. The fork flying in front of his face was getting impatient. It waved back and forward as if to remind Timmy that it was still there and his peas were still untouched.

"When are you going to let me go home?" Timmy pressed Anti-Cosmo.

The male anti-fairy put his silverware down and gave Timmy another disapproving look.

"Timothy, your food is getting cold. Don't make me use magic to force your mouth open. If I have to force you, you won't get any dessert."

"I don't want any dessert!"

Anti-Cosmo suddenly waved his wand. It began to glow blue.

"I see you've made your decision."

As if having a mind of its own, Timmy's mouth opened wide. The fork took the opportunity to place the peas on his tongue. Timmy's mouth chewed and swallowed against its owner's will. Timmy cringed. He hated vegetables, especially green ones. He dreaded the broccoli even more than the peas.

By the time the peas were gone, Timmy felt nauseous with disgust. Then to his horror, the fork pick up the broccoli next. Timmy struggled even harder.

"Yuck! I hate peas and broccoli! No more, I'm full."

"But ya' hadn't touch yer lamb," Anti-Wanda pointed out.

"Duck, dearie. It's duck tonight, remember?" Anti-Cosmo then turned his attention on the human boy, "Don't make this any more difficult than it already is. Anti-Wanda worked really hard perfecting her recipes. Besides, you need your vegetables."

"What are you, my mom?" Timmy scowled.

Anti-Cosmo didn't respond. Timmy's mouth was forced open by magic once more and the poor boy had to endure eating the grossest thing ever to be grown on earth. He hated hated hated hated broccoli. But Anti-Cosmo obviously didn't care.

Finally, the horrid deed was done. Anti-Cosmo smiled with pleasure.

"There's a good boy. The rest should be easy for you."

"I want to feed myself!"

"I told you. You're not-"

"I mean let me control my own mouth. Please?" Timmy knew when he was defeated and at least this way he still had an ounce of control left.

Green eyes bore into his. Timmy never noticed before but Anti-Cosmo could be a little scary when he looked serious. Whenever Cosmo was upset or angry, he would yell and throw a tantrum like a two year old and say stupid things.

But Anti-Cosmo seemed much more in control than his fairy counterpart, which shouldn't surprise Timmy really. He was the opposite of Cosmo.

At last, the stern emerald eyes softened. Anti-Cosmo saw the submission in Timmy's eyes.

"Alright. Behave now."

The fork hovered in front of Timmy's face yet again, this time with some of the mashed potatoes. Timmy's mouth appeared free of the spell but the fork didn't seem to want to waste time. Timmy opened his mouth (by himself, thank you very much) and the fork happily gave him the food.

Finally, the longest meal of Timmy's life was over. The boy watched the anti-fairies finish their meal. Anti-Wanda gave him a kind, though crooked smile.

"Was it good? Think of how great my rat will taste!"

Timmy made a disgusted look but she didn't notice. Anti-Wanda flew in front of her husband and gave him a kiss with such delicacy that Timmy never imagined her of having.

"Happy Father's Day, Anti-Cosmo," she bid.

Anti-Cosmo smiled at the display of affection from his wife.

"Thank you, dear. You're as beautiful as a black cobra shedding its skin."

Apparently, that was one heck of a compliment for anti-fairies. Anti-Wanda blushed, giggled and kissed him again. Timmy could only stare helplessly as the two cuddled in front of him.

"So. Can I go now?" Timmy asked hopefully, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

Anti-Wanda and Anti-Cosmo ceased their kissing to stare at the boy. Anti-Cosmo withdrew and chuckled.

"Forgive me, Timothy. I'll take you to your room."

Wow! The anti-fairy was being unusually merciful today. Timmy smiled in victory and thanked him. After this awful day all he really wanted to do was sleep in his own bed, with his own fairies sleeping by his side as fishes.

Anti-Cosmo raised his glowing blue wand. Timmy felt himself being transported. However, the ten year old frowned when he took in his new surroundings. This wasn't his room! He had never even seen this room.

Timmy noted that he was no longer tied up. He rushed toward the elegant double doors. But the door was locked. Timmy tried to pry it open but his lack of muscles couldn't do anything. Where was Jorgan when you needed him.

"Anti-Cosmo, you promised to take me to my room!"

The male anti-fairy appeared in front of him with an evil smirk spreading across his mouth. Timmy glared up at him. He had no idea how old Anti-Cosmo actually was but he was about his dad's height. His face looked younger than Timmy's dad, though.

Anti-Cosmo took out a handkerchief and wiped his monocle with it. Timmy had half a mind to taking that away and shattering it against the wall just to get rid of Anti-Cosmo's smile.

"This is your room, Timothy. Don't worry. Tomorrow we'll decorate it the way that you would like. All you have to do is let me know-"

"Stop! This is kidnapping! Take me back home right now. My parents will worry and so will Cosmo and Wanda."

Anti-Cosmo sighed as if Timmy said something that upset him.

"Timothy," he began in a stern voice, "Do you think I'm unaware of your family situation?"

Timmy wasn't sure how to respond so he remained silent. Anti-Cosmo sat on the bed and patted a spot beside him, silently gesturing Timmy to sit next to him. The stubborn child remained standing. Anti-Cosmo didn't seem offended. He spoke again.

"Anti-Wanda told me that you have been crying before she bumped into you and I have a theory as to why. Your parents leave you alone quite often, don't they? They are fools not to realize how precious time with you is."

It was the nicest thing anyone had ever said about Timmy. And it was coming from his enemy! This was all so surreal that Timmy was expecting to wake up at any time. He would laugh and tell his fairies how he had dreamt of the nicest Anti-Cosmo ever.

Anti-Cosmo looked at him intently.

"Your parents are failures. And when I learned that you were out without your god parents, I realized that they're failures too."

"Don't say that," Timmy cried angrily, "My fairies are the greatest. They always protect me."

"Really?" Anti-Cosmo's evil smirk was back, "Then tell me. Where are they now?"

Once again, Timmy was struck silent. He hated losing an argument. The boy couldn't think of a reply so he just decided to glare at him. The dirty look didn't faze Anti-Cosmo at all.

"They're not here, are they? They have failed. Now you're here. Fortunately for you, the last thing I want to do is hurt you. You could have bumped into one of your enemies, do you realize that? Then what would you have done? I'm not going to sit idly by and watch you get into danger. Your fairies and your parents have both failed to protect you. I will not."

"You're not my father!"

Anti-Cosmo's face suddenly appeared sad and distant.

"But I would like to be. I would like to be."


	3. Chapter 3

Timmy woke up before opening his eyes, taking in the sensations around him. It was too cold in the room. He would have to wish to heat it up. At least he was awake from that nightmare. Anti-Cosmo kidnapping him and trying to make him his son has got to be one of the more scary dreams he had ever had. It was up there with Mr. Crocker being his teacher for the rest of his life and Remy Buxaplenty and Gary teaming up to create one super I-Want-To-Kill-Timmy club.

"I wish this room was warmer," Timmy muttered with his eyes closed, hoping his fairies were awake and could hear him.

He heard the familiar sound of the wand tingling with magical light and a second later it was very warm. Timmy groggily opened his eyes.

"Thanks you gu-AH!" Timmy's outburst and doe wide eyes were the result of seeing Anti-Wanda smiling down on him.

"Morning, sweet peas. How'd ya sleep?" she asked with her usual cheerfulness and thick country accent.

Timmy looked around him. The room looked something a goth teen would come up with. Torches instead of regular lightbulbs illuminated the room, pale colored curtains draped themselves over a large window to Timmy's left, a large black dresser to his right and an end table close by the bed. There was nothing on the table except a strange looking box.

Timmy lost his voice. It hadn't been a dream after all. He was really living this nightmare. He was defenseless in anti-fairy world. The boy gulped. If Anti-Wanda noticed any anxiety in Timmy, she didn't mention it. With the same sweet smile in tact, she raised her wand.

"That was mighty fine! It was the first wish I ever granted. Feel free to gimme another whenever ya want, ya hear? Would ya like some breakfast?"

Memories of last night's dinner flashed through Timmy's mind. He did not want to be tied and forced to eat anything disgusting again. He didn't want to see Anti-Cosmo's gloating face when Timmy struggled to get out of the ropes. He wanted out of here!

There had to be a way.

Wait. Anti-Wanda was all alone. Timmy unconsciously licked his lips. The time to make a move was now.

"Where's Anti-Cosmo?" he asked, trying his best to sound innocent.

Anti-Wanda looked at him with her pink eyes that were amazingly similar to Wanda's.

"He had to take care o' some bizness. Don'tya worry. He'll be back later," she informed, her voice sounding oddly comforting as if she was attempting to soothe him.

Anti-Cosmo was gone. And he left Anti-Wanda with Timmy all by herself. And Anti-Wanda wanted to grant him wishes! This was almost too good to be true! Anti-Cosmo made a critical mistake and Timmy intended to take full advantage of it.

He was grinning like a mad man. This didn't unnerve the idiotic female anti-fairy at all. She seemed pleased that Timmy looked happy, even if she didn't know what he was thinking.

Timmy decided he had to play it cool. Make sure that Anti-Wanda would be willing to grant him the wish that he wanted without getting suspicious. He looked up at her with innocent eyes.

"You know, Anti-Wanda. I was planning on spending the day with my friends, Chester and AJ."

Anti-Wanda's eyes lit up. Timmy continued.

"But they're in Dimmsdale," Timmy faked a pout, "I wish I was at Dimmsdale so I can play with them."

He hesitantly looked up, praying that she would buy it. Anti-Wanda raised her blue wand and it began to glow. Timmy withheld an ecstatic smile.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a horrible screech came from the wand and it suddenly stopped glowing. Anti-Wanda frowned and examined it. Timmy was left panting. That screech was like a monster screaming for food. Why was he still in the room?

"What happened?" he asked the anti-fairy.

With her magic, Anti-Wanda pulled up a big black book with the title The Rules in beautiful handwriting. Timmy nearly fell back in surprise. They had rules?! No way!

"I'm sorry, oatmeal cookies," Anti-Wanda apologized affectionately, "But the rules dun want me ta grant ya that wish."

"What!" Timmy exclaimed.

What kind of rule was that? He took the book from her hands and began to read. But as he read, he felt his blood turn cold.

**Rule#342-The godchild cannot wish to go anywhere without the leading anti-fairy's permission.**

No doubt Anti-Cosmo considered himself to be the leading anti-fairy, Timmy thought with scorn. He read on.

**Rule#343-The godchild cannot wish for any communication device without leading anti-fairy's permission.**

**Rule#344-The godchild cannot wish to send messages or letters of any kind to any party without leading anti-fairy's permission.**

**Rule#345-The godchild will take a mandatory nap between noon to 2 p.m.**

Timmy threw the book across the room in anger.

"A nap? A nap! What am I? Four?" he cried.

Anti-Wanda frowned and placed her hand on Timmy's shoulders. The boy looked away. He felt like throwing up. Whoever made these rules made them specifically so that Timmy could not escape. What was he going to do now?

"Dun worry, Timmy. I'll take care o' ya. Why dun we have ourselves some breakfast and let ourselves cheer up a little, okay?" she suggested.

Timmy didn't think he could stomach anything. He made a disgusted face, which caused Anti-Wanda to frown.

"Ya dun have ta. Not right now. Would you like to explore the castle?"

This caught Timmy's attention. Exploring the castle could lead to some secret exits. He smiled. Anti-Wanda returned the grin, excited to cheer him up.

"Sure!" Timmy exclaimed in delight, "Can I travel by myself? You know. Just some me time?"

Anti-Wanda began to look at the rules before Timmy grabbed it from her with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Hey. It's not exactly a wish, so it can't be breaking any rules, right?"

Anti-Wanda took a moment to think. On the outside Timmy kept a very cool demeanor but on the inside he was nervously sweating buckets. She might be smarter than he gave her credit for and figure out what he was up to. She might tell her husband, then what would he do? Would he keep Timmy chained in this room for the rest of his life, feeding him nothing but green vegetables and English tea?

"Alright. I s'pouse ya got a point," Anti-Wanda conceded, "The door's open, so travel all ya like."

Timmy couldn't believe his luck. He smiled at her gratefully before rushing out the door. When he exited, he realized that the room was upstairs. The grand steps were a bit further ahead and in front of them was a giant door. His freedom, certainly!

But wait a minute. It was no doubt locked. Timmy shouldn't waste his time on that. He walked along the corridor, eyes wandering on anything that might help. There were tons of doors along the walls and between each door was an end table with a black rose nesting on top. Timmy rolled his eyes. Anti-fairies and their gothiness. He decided to open up one of the end tables' drawers. He found a pen and paper and frowned. How could that be of any help? He would like to write a letter but how would he send it without Anti-Cosmo knowing?

He kept up his search. Surely there was some sort of exit. Every so often, he looked over his shoulder to make sure that he wasn't being watched. He found himself in a strange barren room with windows taking up most of the wall space. Outside had a bunch of scary trees and was pitch black outside save for the light that torches provided.

Timmy looked around for any sign of Anti-Wanda. Once assured she was nowhere in sight, Timmy crept closer to one of the windows. There was a latch but it had a lock on it. Timmy tried it but he couldn't open the window.

With a sinking feeling, Timmy went to the next window. It was also protected by a sturdy lock. He closed his eyes and walked to the next window, silently praying for some sort of miracle.

His prayers were answered. There was no lock on this one and when he tried, the window opened wide without resistance. Timmy felt his heart burst with excitement. He was free! He would leave the castle and look for an exit out of anti-fairy world. The boy rushed outside, feeling cold night air chill his bones. But he just woke up and Anti-Wanda was talking about breakfast. Shouldn't it be morning?

Maybe it was night here all the time. But Timmy didn't have time to worry about that. He walked around, making sure to stay close to the light. This place was so quiet and empty. It gave him the creeps. But Timmy steadied his nerve.

Something up ahead made the boy pause. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

A puppy! A puppy in anti-fairy world? Who would have thought that the place had cute things. The grey pup barked adorably at him. Timmy came closer and reached his hand down.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you," he whispered.

What kind of dog was this? It had pointy ears and a long snout. If Timmy didn't know better he would assume it was-

He stopped short when he heard a low, dangerous growl behind him. Holding his breath, Timmy saw a huge adult wolf with red eyes glaring at him. It snarled until all pointy teeth were showing. Timmy's heart stopped. He would be ripped to shreds! He told himself to run but for some reason, fear made him immobile. The wolf crotched down, ready to pounce and eat its victim. With a roar, it jumped.

Timmy closed his eyes. His life memories swirled around him in an instant. This was it. He was dead.

But he felt no pain. Nothing was biting him yet. Timmy hesitantly opened his eyes.

Anti-Cosmo was standing in front of him facing the wolf. The wolf snarled at him. Anti-Cosmo silently gestured with his wand and the wolf nodded in defeat. It took the cub in its mouth and left.

Relief flooded inside Timmy. He was safe. The same relief changed back to terror when he noted green eyes glaring at him viscously. Anti-Cosmo grabbed his arm angrily and poofed him back to the old bedroom.

It suddenly hit Timmy. His escape plan had failed and he was back in Anti-Cosmo's grasp. Anti-Cosmo still had not let go of his arm. Timmy tried to pry his arm away but Anti-Cosmo's grip was too strong.

"Do you realize how much danger you were in just now?" Anti-Cosmo asked, more angry than Timmy had ever seen him before.

"Let go of me!"

Anti-Cosmo furrowed his brows with a frown.

"Anti-fairy world is far too dangerous for you to go out on your own. You're only safe here. What were you thinking? Running off like that."

"I was thinking I wanted to go home."

"What home?" Anti-Cosmo shot back, "A home where parents don't want anything to do with you? Where a babysitter needlessly torments you and gets paid for it? With bullies and no one to care about you?"

"Cosmo and Wanda care!" Timmy cried.

"It's their job, Timothy!"

The words struck Timmy silent. For a moment he thought he saw regret in Anti-Cosmo's eyes but it was replaced with anger once more.

"I don't want you to get hurt," Anti-Cosmo continued, "I want you to be happy. Stop fighting me. Accept the fact that you have a new home."

"This is twisted," Timmy managed to whisper but Anti-Cosmo's previous outburst still had its effect on him.

"I'm an anti-fairy. Of course you would think so. You will be punished Timothy. And maybe next time you will behave much better. I love you."

* * *

Warning: Probability of non-sexual corporal punishment is high in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are ya ready for sum breakfast?" Anti-Wanda asked.

The two males entered the dining room. Timmy didn't look at Anti-Cosmo at all. There was no excuse for what the anti-fairy did ten minutes ago. It was disgusting. He had actually spanked him.

What gave Anti-Cosmo the idea that he could just force his way into being Timmy's father? The male anti-fairy sat down at the head of the table, motioning for Timmy to sit down as well. The boy didn't want to risk a repeat of the punishment so he did as was expected of him. Anti-Wanda didn't notice the awkward silence between the two. She raised her wand and food appeared already prepared on the table.

A bowl of scrambled eggs, a serving plate of meat, some fruit, milk and biscuits were all placed. Timmy's own plate was already filled out in front of him. The fact that he wasn't tied up this time didn't escape his notice. He figured that Anti-Cosmo trusted him not to try to run now.

Timmy was smart enough not to try. At least, he wouldn't try in front of him. Once Anti-Cosmo was gone, Timmy was getting as far away from here as possible. He couldn't stand this place.

The boy took a forkful of sausage and took a bite. It was much better than peas. Juicy and a little bit of spice flavor made it a delectable start of the day.

Anti-Wanda smiled at him out of the corner of his eye. Timmy glanced at her curiously. That goofy, crooked grin never lifted from her lips even after Timmy stared at her in silence for a few minutes.

"It's not nice to stare, Timothy," Anti-Cosmo chided softly.

The boy forced himself to look away. He said nothing in response. Anti-Wanda turned to her husband.

"Timmy already gave me a few wishes t'day," she informed him.

Timmy held his breath. He knew that the sudden intake didn't escape Anti-Cosmo's notice. He wasn't looking at the anti-fairy but he could feel those chilling green eyes examining him closely.

"Really?" Anti-Cosmo's voice betrayed no emotion other than curiosity, "What kind of wishes?"

Timmy shifted in his feet uncomfortably. Anti-Wanda thought for a moment.

"Well. He wanted the room warmer."

"I do apologize, Timothy. We're so used to our home being a bit chilly. Anti-fairy world doesn't really have a sun to say, so the residents here have grown used to living without it."

For the first time since the punishment, Timmy dared himself to look at Anti-Cosmo.

"But how can you live without the sun?"

"Easy. As a matter of fact, having a sun might be bad for us in the long run. Anti-fairies don't do well with too much light."

"But how do you grow anything to eat?" Timmy pressed.

"I know! I know!" Anti-Wanda raised her hand like she was in school, "It's cuz o the black magic, right hun?"

Anti-Cosmo cleared his throat, repositioning his monocle on his blue face.

"Well, yes. The black magic grows what we need here and for anything else, we get it imported from pixie and fairy world. Commerce and trade is just as important for magical creatures as it is for humans."

"But black magic is evil. How can something like that do something so good?" Timmy exclaimed.

Anti-Wanda scratched her head while her husband's eyes hardened. Anti-Cosmo had been sipping at his tea while Timmy made the outburst, as if rewarding himself for explaining commerce to Timmy. After the boy made the statement, he froze in his place, not even bothering to sip at his favorite drink.

Then Anti-Cosmo carefully set the cup down. He was so quiet and scary at that moment that it took all of Timmy's willpower not to run away.

"Black magic is evil?" Anti-Cosmo repeated like he was trying to make sense of the claim, "What gave you that idea?"

"Jorgen said-" Timmy began but stalled, not knowing how to finish. He was caught off guard by how sad Anti-Wanda looked at him. She was practically in tears and Timmy had never felt more guilty.

"Oh Cozzie. The fairies are-" she began but her husband intervened.

"Fairies and anti-fairies have never been friends, Timothy. We're just too different. And, unfortunately, magical creatures are just as prone to bigotry as any human can be. Do you think it might be possible that your fairies and Jorgen might not know everything about anti-fairies?"

In truth such a possibility had never occurred to Timmy. He always relied on Wanda and Cosmo for information about magical creatures. And although he often ignored any warnings Wanda would give him, Timmy had always trusted their opinions on the matter.

Anti-Cosmo watched the boy as he thought about what he said. Timmy looked up at him and frowned.

"Are you saying my fairies are…racist against your kind?" he demanded, not intending for his voice to sound as hard as it had came out.

'Besides, you kidnapped me. Why should I think you're good?' Timmy thought quietly to himself. He didn't dare say it out loud, however. Not after seeing the female anti-fairy so sad. He would wait until Anti-Wanda was gone before he made such a statement.

Anti-Cosmo paused once more. He averted his eyes toward the floor, choosing his next words carefully.

"I'm not insinuating that your fairies are bad people. What I'm trying to say is that, they're mistaking about us and our magic. You must keep this in mind. When humans see other humans' cultures, they will think in terms of superiority and inferiority. Naturally, with the ego part of their brains protecting itself, many humans will conclude that their ways of life are better. No humans are necessarily being mean or evil. Just…foolish. And I think a very similar thing is happening with fairies and anti-fairies."

Timmy said nothing for a long time. He opened his mouth to speak but Anti-Wanda beat him to it.

"I think I ought ta go clean sum rooms," her voice sounded broken and she poofed away without warning.

"I…hurt her feelings, didn't I?" Timmy asked the remaining anti-fairy.

Anti-Cosmo appeared to notice how guilty Timmy was feeling.

"You merely repeated what you were told. But it would be a good idea to apologize to her. She would really like to get to know you more. You're a second son to her."

"Are you ever going to let me go?" Timmy suddenly asked. He knew the question was random but he just had to know.

"Timothy. I thought I made it quite clear that I intend for this to be your permanent home," Anti-Cosmo said in much the same impatient way that Crocker does when he finds out Timmy slept through the lecture.

"But that's crazy!" Timmy argued, "I'm going to have to stay here for the rest of my life? What about my friends? And school?"

He never thought he would miss school. Anti-Cosmo placed a hand on his forehead and began rubbing his temples wearily.

"You needn't worry. I have it all under control. Besides, your school is still out for the summer if I'm not mistaken. We have time to work the details out. Now, there is to be no more discussion on this. Finish your breakfast and apologize to your mother."

Timmy stopped short. His mother? Did he mean-

He shook his head.

"I will apologize to Anti-Wanda but I won't call her my mom," he negotiated.

Anti-Cosmo bit his bottom lip with his fang and Timmy wondered how he wasn't bleeding. The elder male was thinking of something. But of what?

"Shall we make a deal?" he proposed suddenly.

Timmy's ears perked. This was the most promising thing he had heard since yesterday.

"What?" he asked.

Anti-Cosmo pointed a finger up in the air.

"If you humor us and call us what we want. If you obey my orders. And if you do not try to escape. I will let you see your god parents."

"What about letting me go?" pushed Timmy.

"Let me put it this way, son," Anti-Cosmo's voice was dark, "If you refuse, you will still be stuck here. At least this way you can see those imbeciles."

Timmy stared at him in horror. Pure evil. It didn't matter what Anti-Cosmo said about black magic. He was a bad person. Timmy refused to believe that his fairies were wrong about him.

If only they were here and they could poof him back with their magic.

….

Wait a minute. Timmy forced himself not to smile as his brain hatched a plan. Of course! Anti-Cosmo was giving him the perfect opportunity.

Keeping a straight face, Timmy looked up at his enemy.

"Alright. Deal. How long until I can see them?"

Anti-Cosmo smirked in victory.

"Well see how good you are. If you can keep your terms for three days, then I will let you see them."

Three days. That didn't sound too bad. But-

"What about my mom and dad? They must be worried sick by now!"

Anti-Cosmo gave him a strange look.

"I'll take care of that," he said with finality.

x

After breakfast Timmy found Anti-Wanda in the bathroom. She was giving a live rat a bath. Timmy was confused. Didn't she eat those things? Why was she treating one like a pet?

Timmy could grow to like her. He might already. Anti-Wanda didn't seem part of Anti-Cosmo's kidnapping scheme. She just seemed to be letting her husband decide what to do.

For some reason Timmy couldn't blame her for anything, even though she was the one who took him here in the first place. Her intentions had been pure.

The boy took a step closer and held his breath.

"Um…..Mom?" he dared himself to say.

Anti-Wanda paused. She looked at him in shock as if asking, 'Are you addressing me?'

"I'm sorry about what I said about your magic," Timmy willed himself to continue, "D…Dad explained everything to me. Jorgen was wrong."

Anti-Wanda didn't say anything for a long time. Timmy was worried that she was still upset. Then the female smiled.

"Ah hunny! Yer not in trouble, ya know? But thank ya kindly fer the apology. Let's celebrate. Would ya like ta go to the movies?"

Timmy gaped at her in shock. Anti-Wanda would just poof him away?

But wait. They needed Anti-Cosmo's permission. Timmy was at a loss. There was no question that he would accept the offer, if even to just leave this place for a while. But what then? Should he try to run away and risk everything? Or should he trust Anti-Cosmo to keep his part of the deal?


	5. Chapter 5

Anti-Wanda didn't notice Timmy's inner turmoil. The rat she had been bathing perked its wet ears up and noticed that she was distracted. The miserable creature crept out of the bath tub and scurried off into a small hole in the wall.

"Sure. That sounds fun," Timmy exclaimed with a false smile.

Anti-Wanda's grin became even broader than before. Timmy knew that she would have to let her husband know beforehand. He only hoped that Anti-Cosmo would say yes.

"Absolutely not," was the answer when the question was asked.

Anti-Wanda and Timmy frowned at the male anti-fairy. Timmy looked to Anti-Wanda for support. If she had an ounce of the control Wanda had over Cosmo, then surely Anti-Wanda could convince her husband to let them go.

"Why not?" she asked in dismay.

"It's not okay for Timothy to see those movies. Even the children's movies would surely scare him."

"What do you mean? Movies don't scare me," insisted Timmy.

Anti-Cosmo's eyes darted in his direction.

"Anti-fairy movies will. You remember what happened to the last humans who got a hold of one of our people's films. You remember what happened to them, dear?"

Anti-Wanda waved him off with a dismissive scowl.

"Aw shucks, honey. Those men weren't nearly as tough-skinned as Timmy is. Besides after they lost their sanity they were lookin' like they were having the time o' their lives."

It slowly occurred to Timmy that the couple were talking about theaters in anti-fairy world. He was still undecided about whether or not he wanted to try to run away but it looks like he wouldn't even have the option anyway.

Anti-Cosmo adjusted his single lens with a sigh.

"Regardless. I don't need Timmy to lose his mind. I was planning on teaching him some things today and he cannot do that if his mind is too worried about when Slenderman will show up."

"Slenderman? Is that some sort of anti-fairy superhero?" Timmy asked out loud. He continued when a thought occurred to him, "And teach me things? It's still summer vacation."

Now Anti-Cosmo's attention was on him. He stood from the chair he had been sitting in, waving his wand like a strict teacher waving his ruler before he swatted lazy students over the head with it.

"Summer vacation doesn't mean you can goof off all the time. Besides, you should learn something everyday. What's the point in living in a world if you're not going to learn about it?"

Timmy paused.

"You mean you're going to teach me about anti-fairy world?"

Learning might be useful for something after all. The more he knew about this world, the more of an advantage he would have in case Anti-Cosmo lied about letting him see his godparents.

Anti-Wanda turned to him as well.

"I can teach ya' how to make roadkill critter cake!"

"First thing's first," Anti-Cosmo grabbed a hold of Timmy's hand, "I want you to learn about the animals that live here."

He poofed them to the library. Anti-Wanda came with them. The library was huge but old looking and there were enough cobwebs around to send a chill through Timmy's spine.

"But aren't the animals the same as the ones on earth? Like the wolf?" he asked.

"What wolf?" Anti-Wanda gasped.

Her husband gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's nothing to worry about, my dear."

Anti-Cosmo motioned with his free hand. A book flew right into it and Timmy was so used to seeing magic at this point that he didn't even blink. The male anti-fairy turned to a page and showed Timmy a picture of a wolf. It looked very similar to the one that Timmy saw earlier this morning.

"There are some differences between wolves and other animals in this world and those in yours. For instance, our wolves here tend to be bigger and more aggressive than the ones you might be used to. Also," he showed Timmy a picture of a spider but something about it looked off, "Our arachnids have ten legs instead of eight. These are just a couple of differences."

Timmy took a closer look. The spider in the book really did have an extra pair of legs. He never thought that a spider could look any creepier than the ones he had ever seen but anti-fairy world managed to impress him.

Anti-Wanda smiled like a thought occurred to her. She placed a hand on Timmy's shoulder and gave it a good squeeze, all the while sending her husband an endearing grin.

"I know! He can watch sum t.v. There's an edumacation channel dat will learn him sumthing about the animals round here."

Anti-Cosmo cringed at all the mistakes she had just made with her grammar. Instead of pointing out her mistakes, he let that issue slide and focused instead on her suggestion.

"I'm afraid even shows here might be too scary for Timothy. We don't want to risk it, dear," he argued.

"Maybe I can go to the movies on earth?" Timmy suddenly proposed.

Pink and green eyes both darted his way wordlessly. Timmy had spoken before he even put much thought into what he was going to say. Now Anti-Cosmo was giving him the most disbelieving look. He was suspicious, that much was clear.

Timmy knew that at this point it was too late to back out now. He just had to keep forward.

"I mean. Can't I go to the movies? For a…reward? If I learn a little about the animals here for a few hours, then can I go to the movies?"

"Why do you want to go to the theaters on earth?" Anti-Cosmo asked but his tone revealed that he already had an idea what the answer to his question would be.

"I think it's a great idea!" Anti-Wanda suddenly exclaimed, causing her husband to look at her curiously, "It'll gimme an idea 'bout human films! Was there a movie ya wanted ta see, Timmy?"

Actually, there was a movie than Timmy had been wanting to see.

"Crash Nebula and the Clones of Tomorrow," he answered her.

Anti-Cosmo didn't look convinced. Timmy sucked in a breath.

"Please…Dad?"

That did it. Timmy inwardly smiled as Anti-Cosmo's eyes softened. Briefly he wondered what Anti-Wanda thought about him suddenly calling them mom and dad. She had yet to ask about it.

"Very well. We'll spend one hour on bats. If you do really well then I'll let your mother take you to the movies," Anti-Cosmo emphasized the word 'mother' as if he was trying to remind Timmy of the deal that they made.

Timmy nodded. Anti-Wanda remembered her rat and poofed away to look for it. Meanwhile, Timmy sat on an empty chair at the library while Anti-Cosmo towered over him, showing him unusual pictures and giving him fascinating details.

As odd as it may seem, Anti-Cosmo was a good teacher. In that one hour he managed to teach Timmy more than Crocker do in a month. It was a lot of information but the facts were so interesting that Timmy was actually paying attention. He made sure to pay extra special attention when Anti-Cosmo told him about the bats that live close to the mansion that they were in.

"Wiccah bats," he informed with a smooth voice, "Are quite dangerous. They suck out your memory and leave you confused. While you're in a state of confusion, they will start to slowly suck out your life. Be very wary of them, Timothy."

That…was a very good thing to know now. Timmy realized that he would either have to make his escape while he was outside anti-fairy world or take the time to learn about the dangers first. The only other option would be to trust Anti-Cosmo to keep his word.

Timmy made sure to take a good look at the picture in order to get an idea of what he was dealing with.

"Aren't you guys worried about the dangerous animals living right outside your house?" he asked.

"Unfortunately Timothy, the animals are afraid of us anti-fairies but not of you. They can sense that you have no magic and will attack."

So that was why the wolf ran away when Anti-Cosmo appeared. Maybe if Timmy carried something with magic inside, he could trick the animals and make them think that the magic they sense was coming from him? It was worth a shot.

Anti-Wanda suddenly appeared out of thin air, waving her wand excitedly.

"Time fer da movies! Let's go, Timmy."

Her husband watched her grab Timmy's shoulder and he held up a hand to stop her.

"Keep a sharp eye on the boy, dear. And come straight back after the movie," he instructed.

"Oh, nag nag. Don't worry so much," replied his wife.

They really were the opposite of Cosmo and Wanda, Timmy thought incredulously. It was almost like Wanda should be with Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda with regular Cosmo.

He nearly choked out a laugh. The idea was too weird.

Anti-Wanda raised her wand.

"Dun worry now. We'll be safe as ice cream on a hot summer day."

In less time than it took to blink, Timmy found himself at the theaters. Anti-Wanda was in human form once more. She smiled at him and took his hand, leading him to the booth.

Timmy was actually able to forget about his own kidnapping for a few hours. He was able to just enjoy the movie without a second thought. As a matter of fact, he didn't even worry about deciding whether or not to run off. By the time the movie was over, a sinking feeling came to his chest. He was running out of time.

The female anti-fairy was making sure that he stayed close. Timmy knew that if he wanted to try, it was now or never.

"Hey, Anti-Wanda? I got to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Anti-Wanda, unlike her husband, didn't seem to be the least bit suspicious of him. She smiled at him.

"Kay. I'll wait rite here."

Timmy felt a bit guilty but he knew that it was a good a time as any to run. He rushed down the hall, making sure she was out of sight before turning left and exiting the building entirely.

A wave of relief burst through his chest. Success! He was free. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

He nearly screamed when a firm hand clutched him hard and angrily around the wrist. With a bead of cold sweat threatening to spill, Timmy turned to look at his captor.


	6. Chapter 6

Timmy stared in horror as he realized that the person who grabbed him was none other than his enemy. Darth Laser. He appeared out of place in his extravagant space suit. Timmy noticed that he had no idea what town or city they were in. There were a few people walking around without noticing the exchange of the two and Timmy thought about crying out for help. But his voice caught in his throat when his enemy brought out a laser gun, pointing it threateningly at the small boy.

"Flippie wanted to see the sequel to Metal Man* and look what I find. A defenseless, stupid and rather annoying enemy. I'm going to finish this once and for all, Turner."

With that increasingly angry monologue, the space man aimed his weapon. Timmy closed his eyes and his entire ten years of life flashed before him in a sequence of vivid memories.

"Hey now! What 'r you doin'?" a loud, female voice demanded.

Darth Laser was startled as he turned around to face Anti-Wanda right in front of him, her rose-colored eyes almost like fire. Timmy never thought that she could be so scary. Even in human form she looked menacing when mad.

The space man took a step back and Timmy took that opportunity to rush to the woman's side. She held onto his shoulder protectively, all the while glaring at Darth Laser.

"Now you stay away from my boy, ya hear? Or I'll show you a thing or two 'bout finishing off an enemy."

Without another word Anti-Wanda poofed them both back to the haunted mansion. At least that was the only title Timmy could think to give the home in which the anti-fairies lived. He wasn't quite sure if there were any ghosts in it though.

But there was Anti-Cosmo giving them a look that could only be described as a mixture of concern and disapproval. And seeing that was even worse than seeing any ghosts in Timmy's opinion. His heart sank. Now Anti-Wanda was going to tell her husband that he nearly ran away and then Anti-Cosmo wouldn't let him see his fairies ever again.

The male anti-fairy wordlessly glided over to him. Seeing his bat-like wings spread and in action was almost kind of cool.

Timmy paused. What was he thinking? Nothing about Anti-Cosmo was cool!

Anti-Wanda still seemed upset but somehow no longer scary. Her husband obviously sensed her distress.

"What happen, poppet?" he asked in a quiet voice.

This got Anti-Wanda started on a tangent.

"Wouldn't ya know it? One 'o Timmy's enemies tried ta kill him while he was on the way to the bathroom! What kind 'o monster wuld corna a boy his age with a gun that deadly? I shuld 'o known better than to let Timmy out of my sight! He could have been killed. What's the matter with me? What kind 'o mother am I? I thought for sure-"

Her voice started cracking a bit as she choked up and tears welled in her eyes. Timmy felt a flash of guilt run through him. He knew that if he hadn't tried to run off, Darth Laser wouldn't have found him and Anti-Wanda wouldn't be like this.

But he was grateful that Anti-Wanda still wasn't suspicious of him and even more grateful that Anti-Cosmo had no proof that Timmy did indeed try to run away. As a matter of fact the male anti-fairy was looking at him in approval. But his green eyes turned concerned once more as he went to embrace his wife.

"Now dearie. Don't be so upset. I see that you managed to save him. You're a great mother."

Anti-Wanda's sobbing quieted down and she looked at Timmy as if to make sure that he was alright. She sucked in a breath.

"I'm gunna go clean sum more," with that, she vanished.

Anti-Cosmo frowned at the spot his wife was standing seconds ago. Timmy could sense what he had. Anti-Wanda was still upset and she was still not convinced that she was doing this parenting thing right. Timmy felt his heart constrict with guilt. He wanted to mentally justify himself, to tell himself that he was the one who had been kidnapped. If there was anyone who had the right to be upset, surely it was Timmy.

And yet the boy couldn't stop thinking of how hurt the female anti-fairy was. He wanted to reassure her like Anti-Cosmo did. Said anti-fairy was now peering down at him with an impressed look on his face.

"I'm sorry to have doubted you. I thought she was upset because she caught you trying to run off. Now I see that wasn't the case. We'll have to be more careful about these enemies of yours, however. Timothy, it makes me happy to know that I can trust you. Maybe the movies in this world are too scary for you to watch but I'm sure you would like to see some ballgames."

"You guys have ballgames?" now Timmy was impressed.

This earned an amuse chuckle.

"Of course we do. Our sports may be a bit different from what you're used to but they're still fun to watch. We will plan out a date later. Right now it is nearing 1 p.m. and I think now would be as good a time as any for you to take a twenty minute nap."

Nap. Hearing the word caused Timmy to glare.

"Seriously? I'm ten not four. I don't need a nap."

"Even human adults function better with a short nap," Anti-Cosmo argued, "And if you take this nap, then I'll let you outside. With my supervision, of course."

This shut Timmy up. It was a very promising perk. He might not be able to run away with Anti-Cosmo watching but at least Timmy could survey the surrounding area outside and come up with a plan if he needed it.

But why a nap? Timmy wanted to argue with him. It didn't seem right that he had to take a nap if he was ten years old. And who was Anti-Cosmo to tell him what was good for humans?

Seeing the challenge in Timmy's eyes caused Anti-Cosmo to frown.

"Of course I can just make you fall asleep with magic."

Great. Nothing like having an overbearing and strict father figure with powers telling you what to do all the time. Timmy lowered his eyes in defeat, making sure to bite his lip to keep from saying anything he would regret. He answered once his rage died down.

"I'll take a nap," he told him.

"Do you remember where your room is?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

Timmy looked around. This house was so huge. He knew that the room was somewhere on the second floor but Timmy had a sinking feeling that he would still have trouble finding his way around in a place this big.

He didn't need to answer. Anti-Cosmo sensed the boy's confusion. He waved his wand.

"Not to worry. I'll take you there. I will know if you don't cooperate with me, Timothy. So please behave."

With a flash of blue light, Timmy felt his body warp into a familiar room. He was standing right by the bed and he looked down at it in scorn. He really didn't want to even lie down, much less fall asleep.

The boy glanced around the room. There were no cameras that he could spot. How would Anti-Cosmo know for sure if he didn't take a nap? Timmy could just…

Well, what could he do? There wasn't much in this room to amuse himself. Napping would at least be a quick way to pass the time. Suddenly Timmy remembered the strange box on the end table. Maybe now was the time to investigate it. The box was black and had a metal sheen to it. Timmy brought his hand to the top. Surprisingly, it wasn't cold like he imagined it would be. It was warm and was Timmy imagining things or did he feel a rhythmic beep-beep coming from inside?

He withdrew his hand away. He was a bit nervous what might be in there but his curiosity got the better of him. Timmy opened it.

A weird figurine was inside. It looked like a shadowy figure with no face and long arms with no fingers. It was a bit unsettling to look at. Once the box was opened, the figurine began to twirl like a ballerina and music began to play. It was like a very creepy lullaby. Soft, sweet music that had dark undertones. It made Timmy think first of being a little kid again. Then it made him think of the ten-legged spiders. Then something even scarier: Vicky. Then, Timmy yawned as his thoughts led to bed, soft clouds and sheep. It was like his whole body was being drained of energy.

Without putting much thought into what he was doing, Timmy walked toward the bed, his feet getting heavier with each passing second. He found himself lying down over the covers and before he knew it, he was out.

Timmy opened his eyes to see that he was back in his old room. His jaw dropped to the floor. Had everything with Anti-Cosmo just been a dream? Or was this a dream?

The boy got out of bed once he spotted the fish bowl. He couldn't put a finger on it but something was amiss. It was too quiet and there was no sign of life in the bowl. Were they still asleep?

"Guys?" Timmy ventured with a cracked voice.

No response. If they were still asleep, they must have been tired. Timmy edged closer to the bowl. His heart felt as heavy as his legs did before he had fallen asleep. He realized there was no sense of life anywhere. No sounds outside of cars or his father screaming at Dinkleburg for a mistake that he made himself. No birds or insects clicking their wings. Nothing.

Timmy crept closer, not missing the fact that even his footsteps sounded abnormally quiet.

"Guys?" he repeated.

No response. Not a single fish came out of the castle. Timmy was now right in front of it, peering down at the water.

"Are you in there?"

Again no response. At least not for a while. Then the water began bubbling up like it was 300 degrees. Timmy took a step back as the water threatened to splash on his face. His eyes widened when the castle turned sadistic looking.

"Guys?!" were the alright.

A flash of fear gripped his heart just before he woke up for real. Anti-Cosmo was shaking him awake.

"Time's up. You did well," he praised.

The anti-fairy paused when he saw the fear in Timmy's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Timmy was almost glad that it had been a dream. At least in this reality Cosmo, Wanda and Poof weren't boiled alive. Timmy managed to shake his head.

"Nothing."

"A bad dream?"

"Yeah."

"You're awfully pale. Maybe you should sleep for a little bit-"

"No! I'm fine," Timmy got out of bed like there were snakes on it. He glanced at Anti-Cosmo.

"You promised to take me outside."

"Yes," Anti-Cosmo agreed, "With my supervision. Alright. Let's go."

* * *

A/N:

*My attempt at a parody of Iron Man. Not too big a deal.


	7. Chapter 7

It was pitch black outside just like it was the last time. Timmy realized that his theory of anti-world being dark all the time must have been correct. When Anti-Cosmo said he was going out with his supervision, he meant that Timmy wasn't allowed to stand more than five feet away from him.

Timmy at first scoffed at how overprotective the anti-fairy was being until he spotted something that looked familiar. A Wiccah bat was fluttering out in the front yard. It glanced at Timmy with red eyes, turned its attention to Anti-Cosmo, then went back to minding its own business. Timmy felt pretty sure that it would have attacked if Anti-Cosmo wasn't around. He could see the aggressive nature of the bat from the hungry look in its eyes.

The garden had weird plants, a lot of them with sharp teeth. Anti-Cosmo made sure that Timmy wouldn't step on any of the black tulips but Timmy was unsure of whether that was for the flowers' sake or his own. They didn't have any teeth but he wouldn't be surprised if their petals were poisonous or something. Timmy had not the slightest idea how Anti-Cosmo thought he could keep him safe here since the very word 'safe' almost seems like a fairytale in anti-fairy world.

They walked down the cobbled road until Timmy spotted the gate that would certainly lead to his freedom. It was securely shut at the moment with a giant lock fastened to it.

Anti-Cosmo noticed where Timmy was looking.

"It keeps out shadows."

Timmy arched an eyebrow at him and then looked down where his shadow was being cast by a torch lit nearby. Anti-Cosmo shook his head.

"I mean the monsters called shadows. We don't really have any other name for them."

"What can they do?" Timmy asked, curious why Anti-Cosmo would be so focused to keep them out that he didn't seem to care about Wiccah bats or wolves being on this side of the gate.

"Shadows are the product of human fear. They are the manifestation of someone's greatest fear. If they spot you, they will try to make you afraid of them."

"Why's that such a big deal?"

Timmy was expecting another amused chuckle that Anti-Cosmo seemed to produce whenever he asked an innocent question. This time, however, Anti-Cosmo was looking at him very seriously.

"It isn't such a bad thing at first. But then they feed off your fear. And the more that you're afraid, the more powerful they get. And when they get powerful enough, they'll make your worst fear into a reality. For many humans such a fear involves death, so the magical creatures agreed to keep them here for humans' protection."

Timmy was about to ask why anti-fairies would care about human safety but smartly kept his mouth shut at the last minute. He decided to ask a similar question that was phrased much differently.

"Why are magical creatures so worried whether humans are safe or not? It's not like they need us for anything."

"Oh but Timothy, that is where you're wrong."

Timmy held his gaze, silently gesturing him to continue. Anti-Cosmo turned around and waved his wand, producing a few outdoor toys like a small trampoline and a ball. Even though Timmy was a bit bored, he didn't feel much like playing with his enemy watching him the entire time. But he wanted to keep Anti-Cosmo happy just long enough to see his fairies.

"Thank you," he said, "But how was I wrong? How do magical creatures need humans?"

A chair appeared to catch Anti-Cosmo just in time as he sat down. Timmy unconsciously grabbed the ball and started bouncing it on his head as the boy waited for a reply. He almost didn't hear Anti-Cosmo for the anti-fairy answered very softly.

"Do you think it's mere coincidence that magical creatures like fairies and elves are in human legend and yet most humans do not believe in their existence? Just like the shadows, magical creatures are a product of human creation. If the humans are gone, we would cease to exist too."

Timmy stopped short and stared gaping at Anti-Cosmo.

"But…that can't be true."

"What makes you say so?" asked his kidnapper.

"Well. Because they're magic and they shouldn't need non-magical creatures. And besides, wouldn't the same thing happen to the shadows? Why would they want to kill humans if they need them to exist?"

Anti-Cosmo's gaze remained morbid and just as serious as before.

"Do not confuse shadows with other magical creatures. They are not in any way rational. All they care about is feasting on your fear when they can. And besides, a few humans will inevitably survive and that will be enough for them to live off of forever. If a human lacks hopes and dreams though, then magical creatures like elves and fairies will stop existing."

"But what about anti-fairies? They're not even in human legend yet you guys seem fine."

"That's because the fairies are fine," Anti-Cosmo responded without missing a beat. He sighed, "You see, as much as it pains me to admit this, we need fairies to exist. Without fairies, there would be no anti-fairies and without humans there would be no fairies. You see the cycle now?"

Timmy looked out beyond the gate. A dark mist ruined his chances of seeing much out there. He couldn't even tell where the cobblestone road ended and if it ended.

"What do these shadows look like?" Timmy turned to Anti-Cosmo.

Before Anti-Cosmo could answer, another figure appeared through magic. Timmy's jaw dropped in shock. It was Foop, the young baby and Poof's anti-fairy. The evil baby hadn't noticed the human yet. He was looking pointedly at his father.

"What is the meaning of this, Father?" he waved what looked to be a letter in front of Anti-Cosmo's face.

Anti-Cosmo didn't seem shocked by this sudden visit. He stood up, causing Foop to hover higher as a means of staring face to face with him. Timmy rarely saw parent and child together as Foop seemed to always wanted to do his own thing. Anti-Cosmo pointed at Timmy, causing Foop to turn his direction.

There was no word that Timmy could think of to describe the utter shock on Foop's face. Timmy would have laughed at how he gaped except that even then Timmy wasn't in much of a laughing mood. Anti-Cosmo set out to explain.

"Timothy is now a part of our family. His fairies and his parents have failed him, so I intend to show him how capable we are of raising him."

Foop seemed to get over the initial shock just long enough to glare at his father and Timmy. Timmy glared back. Anti-Cosmo frowned but otherwise didn't appear displeased. He seemed to have been expecting this kind of reaction from his son.

"He's the enemy!" Foop insisted, "What use is he to us? It's not like he can do anything for himself."

Timmy flinched as he recalled the picture he drew for his dad. That was the whole reason he was here now with Foop looking at him in disgust.

Anti-Cosmo frowned at his son.

"That's enough, young man. Timothy is going to be your brother and that's final."

"But why?"

"I do not need to explain myself to you. Now I believe that we all have lunch together. Timothy, I will take you back inside while Foop and I talk."

The fact that a baby got more privileges than he did really angered Timmy. Anti-Cosmo and Foop were going to talk in private and they were going to talk about him. That kind of thing should only be done between parents. Timmy felt like he was being treated like a child for not being allowed to hear the conversation.

Anti-Cosmo gave him no choice as he waved his wand and Timmy was warped back to the bedroom he slept in. Timmy glanced around. There wasn't anything he could do here for the time being and now he was really bored. There wasn't even a t.v. here. Timmy went through the doors, happy and a little shocked to see them open without resistance. Timmy found himself back in the familiar walkway. He remembered where the windows were that he escaped from and for a moment wondered if one was still unlocked.

Figuring there was no harm in at least checking it out, Timmy backtrack to the room. He was a bit disheartened to find Anti-Wanda there, sweeping an old chandelier. She took notice of Timmy immediately and offered a smile. Timmy smiled back just to be polite.

"Well, hi there!"

"Hi," Timmy returned, "Foop's here."

"Cozzie told me he wuz gonna be here. I guess I'll get lunch started. How're ya liking yer new home?"

"Fine," Timmy lied.

Anti-Wanda seemed pleased with this response. She waved him goodbye and transported out of the room, giving Timmy the opportunity to inspect the windows. His heart sank as he noticed all the windows now had new and sturdy locks. It appeared that Anti-Cosmo figured out how Timmy escaped the first time.

Timmy knew he couldn't fully trust Anti-Cosmo to keep his word. His plan was a simple one. He would continue to look for an escape route while keeping the anti-fairy happy. If, on the off chance, Anti-Cosmo did let him see his fairies, Timmy would go to plan B.

He unconsciously dug inside his pocket as a means to comfort himself. He blinked when he felt something and pulled it out. A five dollar bill and that stupid drawing. He had forgotten that he had been in the same clothes for a while now and that his items were still in his pants.

Seeing the spoon-shaped wolf caused raw feelings to ignite. At first Timmy thought he would cry but then misery turned into rage as he tore up the picture and let the pieces fall to the floor.

Anti-Wanda came in just after that.

"Lunch is ready. Oh! I just cleaned dat floor."

Timmy looked at the mess he made and frowned.

"Sorry. I'll pick it up."

"No need ta worry. I'll take care o' it," Anti-Wanda smiled, "I'll see ya down there."

Timmy was transported back to the table, grateful that he was once again allowed to be seated without being bound. He realized that he was sitting right next to Foop. The two stared at each other coldly. Anti-Cosmo was there and noticed the exchange.

"If you two cannot look at each other nicely then don't look at each other at all."

Timmy and Foop yanked their heads away from the other's direction. Anti-Wanda poofed in and lunch was served. It was a bit aggravating that Foop would occasionally throw peas at Timmy's face when his parents weren't looking. Timmy prevented himself from fighting back, not because he believed in showing mercy to his enemies (forget that!) but because he noticed Anti-Cosmo was keeping a much closer eye on what he was doing then what Foop was doing. No doubt he was still suspicious of Timmy trying to run away.

Their lunch finished, Anti-Wanda transported Timmy to the bathroom. The child was confused to see a change of fresh but weird looking clothes and a towel. He looked at Anti-Wanda.

"Time ta clean yurself up. We figured ya been in those clothes fer a while now."

Timmy nodded wordlessly. She left and Timmy heard the lock from outside. No choice now. He took his time inspecting the clothes. A shirt that was so dark blue it looked nearly black. No surprise there. Black jeans (thank goodness, no evil shorts) and a dark jacket. Timmy had a feeling that they were going to try to turn him as goth as they could.

The boy's thoughts wandered to his fairies and then his parents. What were they up to now?


	8. Chapter 8

Cosmo had searched everywhere, China multiple times. It was as if Timmy wasn't on Earth anymore. They were all worried sick. When Wanda found out, Cosmo got an earful. But she eased up on her scolding when she saw how worried he was about their godson's disappearance.

Timmy's parents got real upset with Vicky. It was a shame that Timmy wasn't there to witness her being fired. Wanda knew that they cared about Timmy, if only they would remember to show it from time to time.

Right now she and Cosmo had split up, leaving Mama Cosma in charge of watching Poof. They quickly found out that he was nowhere in Dimmsdale and now Wanda was starting to realize he might not even be in the country. If Jorgen found out, they would have to resign and leave Timmy forever.

She shook her head of the depressing thoughts. It wouldn't serve them for her to give up now. She knew that Timmy had many enemies, so time was of the essence.

Her heart suddenly wrung cold. His enemies. Oh no! What if someone got their hands on Timmy and were now doing something terrible to him? What if it was already too late? She had to investigate as soon as possible. She mentally went through the list of all Timmy's enemies. There was Vicky, Crocker, Norm, the pixies, the anti-fairies, Dark Laser, Francis, Nega-Chin and Dr. Bender. There were others too but she couldn't keep track of them all. Why did they have to accumulate so many foes?

She mentally crossed Vicky from the list. There was no reason for her to take him if it was going to lead to her resignation. The next person she suspected was Crocker. She flew to the house that he shared with his mother and set out to investigate. So far there was nothing unusual. Just Crocker making an invention to turn him into a fairy and Crocker's mother trying to make a cookie recipe that called for tomatoes. The elderly woman turned to her son.

"Have you found a wife yet?"

"That's the sixth time you asked me that TODAY, woman!" barked Crocker, "I'll look tomorrow."

"That's what you said yesterday."

"Quiet. With this new invention, I will become a FAIRY! And then rule the world with my fairy powers. Turner won't know what hit him."

This gave Wanda reason to pause. Did he know where Timmy was? As if she had asked him outright, Crocker answered her question out loud.

"But the brat's gone missing. I'm sure he had his fairies poof him somewhere. He'll return soon. And when he does, I'll be ready for him!"

Wanda frowned in defeat and vanished. Crocker, for once in his life, was innocent.

She decided to investigate Norm next. She knew that the genie held a grudge with Timmy for foiling his plans on more than one occasion. She also knew that she wouldn't be able to sneak around like she could do with non-magical creatures. Norm spotted her instantly. He didn't seem too concerned, however, as he was sprawled out lazily on his sofa, his sunglasses reflecting the light from the television.

"Hey….you," he greeted, seemingly forgetting her name, "Are you going to be here long because Oprah's coming up soon."

"Have you seen Timmy?" she asked.

"Who?"

"The human boy I take care of," Wanda was already starting to lose her patience.

"Oh, the pink hat guy. Nope. Haven't seen anybody lately. Wanna watch Oprah with me?"

He seemed unusually laid back even for him. Wanda inspected him closer.

"Are you…drugged?"

"I wasn't going to have it taken out without any medication!" the genie exclaimed.

Wanda blinked.

"Had what taken out?"

"My wisdom tooth," he opened his mouth to prove his point.

Wanda was struck silent. If he did have an operation like that, then he couldn't have taken Timmy. She rubbed her temples in distress.

"I see. Thank you for your time."

She vanished and appeared at the pixie's headquarters. One of the many Sanderson-looking clones spotted her and sent a text on his magical phone. A few seconds later, Head Pixie teleported himself right in front of her. She couldn't tell if he was upset or not considering he always had that blank look on his face.

"Wanda," he greeted in a bored tone.

"I'm looking for Timmy," she explained, "Have you seen him?"

"You're wondering if I took him," it wasn't exactly a question.

"If you want to be frank about it, yes."

Head Pixie seemed to smile in amusement. That or Wanda was just imagining it. It was so subtle that it was hard to tell.

"Even if I had wanted to, I wouldn't have found the time. It's almost time for the imports from Elven world to arrive and we've been scrambling to get things prepared."

"He's telling the truth," a newcomer said. It was an elf in a business suit.

Wanda couldn't argue with an elf's words since they were usually on fairies' side. She nodded at him and turned to Head Pixie.

"Alright. Thank you for your time."

It was time to move on and continue her search. She poofed to the next place on her list, the anti-fairy castle. She supposed they were as likely as any villain to do the kidnapping. She knocked on the door, steeling her nerves. She never did like anti-fairy world.

The door opened and her anti-fairy counterpart looked at her in confusion.

"Wh'r'ya? Ya' look kind o' familiar."

Right. Her anti-fairy counterpart was the stupid one. Wanda knew that it only made sense but she still couldn't help but feel a little insulted.

"I'm Wanda. Your fairy self, remember?"

"What'cha doing here?" Anti-Wanda asked in genuine curiosity.

"Dearie! Who is it?" a familiar posh voice called out.

"It'za Wanda. The fairy."

Hearing this brought Anti-Cosmo out faster than if there had suddenly been a fire in the house. He gave Wanda a cold look and held onto Anti-Wanda's shoulder almost protectively.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

He was acting like a protective hen to his wife. What did he think Wanda was going to do? It wasn't not like she was going to attack them, she thought. They were always the ones who attacked first. But she held her tongue.

"I'm looking for my godson. Timmy. He went missing the other day."

It looked like Anti-Wanda was about to say something. However, her husband responded before she could speak, leaving whatever she was going to say a mystery.

"We haven't seen him. Do you normally ask your enemies whenever your godchild goes missing?"

Wanda bit her lip to keep from retorting in anger. When her rage cooled, she responded.

"I figured there was a chance that someone took him. I've already interviewed the pixies and now I'm speaking to you two. If Timmy's not with you, then can I look around your house?"

"We don't want you in our house. Just because you're a failure as a fairy godmother doesn't give you the right to-"

"Now wait a minute. What makes you think-"

The two started going at it. Anti-Wanda blinked and decided to let her husband handle the newcomer. Meanwhile, she would go check on the boys. She poofed to Timmy's room where they had left them to bond. Anti-Cosmo thought it would be a good idea for them to play together in order to become close.

She frowned when she saw Foop and Timmy as far away from each other as possible. Foop was glaring at Timmy over a stack of blocks he had poofed for himself. Timmy was sitting quietly at the corner, doing nothing.

"Why don't you boys helm me bake a cake?" she suggested with a nervous smile,  
"I heard werkin tagetha can deepen friendship."

"There's no friendship to deepen, Mother. Aside from that, I doubt Turner could so much as slather butter on bread, much less partake in such a science as baking."

Anti-Wanda blinked. Baking was a science? That meant she could finally tell Anti-Cosmo that she really was a chemist! He wouldn't be able to point out her negative 2.5 G.P.A. anymore.

But she was mentally getting off track. Time to give Foop the mother look.

"Now sweet shop, you and Timmy can learn plenty from me. Let's go."

She transported them to the kitchen. Timmy had been forced out of his slouching position and was now standing over a bowl of flour. Foop was beside him, close to the eggs.

Anti-Wanda took out her favorite whisk, waving it excitedly.

"Alright! Now Foop. Beat two eggs into dat bowl, there. Timmy, put in a cup of sugar into dat flour, kay?"

"What will you do, Mother?" Foop asked, looking disgruntled to be working so close to his human enemy.

"I'll get the rat. Ya need rat fer roadkill critter cake!" with that, the female in the room vanished.

Foop grumbled to himself. Timmy didn't catch all of what he said. It was something about idiotic parents. The magical baby tossed two whole eggs into the bowl and began punching the contents with his fist. Was that what he thought 'beat' meant? Timmy rolled his eyes. He took a teacup and filled it with sugar, dumping it into the flour.

Anti-Cosmo appeared suddenly, looking at the two curiously.

"What's going on? I thought you two were playing together."

"Mother thought it would be beneficial for Turner to do housework."

Timmy bit his inner lip with his bucktooth. Big mistake. He nipped at it too hard and felt something wet drip down his lip. He flushed because he thought it might have been drool. Way to embarrass himself in front of the anti-fairies. But when he wiped it off, he noted that he was bleeding.

He happened to look up and was shocked to see Anti-Cosmo giving him a concerned look. Foop was staring at him in sudden interest. Anti-Cosmo took out a handkerchief.

"Timothy," he chided softly, "Try not to hurt yourself like that. It's bad enough that you have so many enemies without adding yourself to the list of possible causalities."

"What are you wasting your time for, Father? You cannot protect a weakling forever."

Anti-Cosmo was about to say something but Timmy beat him to it.

"I don't need this from a goateed brat."

"How dare you mock the goatee!" Foop exclaimed, "The goatee is a true symbol of evil!"

Timmy walked off without saying anything. At least he tried but then Anti-Cosmo held onto his shoulder, preventing him from going anywhere. Timmy glanced up. The adult male was frowning at him.

"Apologize to Foop."

Timmy did a double take. Why was he the one to apologize? That simply wasn't fair! He knew he should do what Anti-Cosmo wanted if he wanted to see his fairies. But hurt feelings and frustration prevented his lips from moving. Okay that was a lie. Nothing was preventing Timmy from apologizing. He simply didn't want to.

Anti-Cosmo soon caught on to the delayed silence. He held up his wand.

"Then stay in your room until you're ready to apologize."

Timmy was transported back and the boy nearly screamed in frustration. Of course Anti-Cosmo would favor his real son over him. Not that he wanted any fatherly affection from Anti-Cosmo.

Timmy ignored the little voice in his head that called him a liar.

He wanted to pick something up and throw it. Without thinking, he picked up the music box. But all his anger disipitated the moment he touched it. The throbbing inside the box was becoming more intense. What kind of music box was this? He would have to ask Anti-Cosm-no. He would ask Anti-Wanda about it.

Thinking there was nothing else to do, Timmy opened the box, surprised to find it playing a different melody. It was slow and creepy like the last one but this tune made him think of fire, then of Wiccah bats and finally, of sleep. Like last time, Timmy was drained of energy. He lied down on the floor and curled up like a dog. He drifted into darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

He didn't question why he was suddenly in his living room. Timmy was too unnerved by the sight in front of him to try and figure anything out. The t.v. was blasting out static and the chair in front of him was occupied, all Timmy could see was his mother's hand dangling towards the ground. The most logical conclusion was to assume that she was asleep but the cold dread crawling up Timmy's spine told him that something was wrong. His feet moved by themselves, heading toward the chair so Timmy could look at his mother's face. He wanted to run the opposite direction, to scream for help, to get his fairy godparents or all of the above. What he wanted most of all was to wake up, for surely this was just a dream, right? He had never seen his mother's arm so devoid of life, it simply had to be a dream. Timmy got a good look at her face, her eyes were closed and her mouth looked as if it had been gasping for air. Around her throat was-

He was stirred awake by a gentle nudge, looking up, he noted Anti-Wanda's rose colored eyes staring at him worriedly. She could almost be a second mother to him, he mused. He mentally shook his head at the thought. No, he would not let Anti-Cosmo win and feel like family to them.

"Ar ya alright, Timmy?"

"Yes. Thank you," he said just to be polite, he was a bit off guard by how hoarse his voice sounded. How long had he been asleep?

Anti-Wanda looked skeptical for once in her life. She placed a cold blue hand on his forehead.

"Ya looked so pale a second dar. Like you was having a nightmare."

Timmy intended to reassure her when a thought struck him. He had been having an awful lot of nightmares since he came here, hadn't he? Was it Anti-Cosmo's doing? Or that weird music box. He remembered that he was planning on asking Anti-Wanda about it.

"Hey...Mom?"

Anti- Wanda tilted her head as a way of showing that she was listening. Timmy looked around for the box but it wasn't anywhere in sight, strange, but Timmy was going to figure out what it was before he went searching for it.

"You know that music box? What kind is it?"

Anti-Wanda stared at him in confusion and there was a hint of concern spreading across her features. Timmy thought it was a simple enough question, why she was giving him a look like he had grown a second head, he wasn't sure. His uncertainty turned to bewilderment when she once more placed a cold hand over his forehead. When she seemed satisfied he wasn't fatally ill, she withdrew her hand and answered.

"We don't have a music box anywhere in dis house. Are ya sure it wazznt just a dream?"

Timmy blinked, trying to process this. She didn't know about it? Then it had to have been her husband who had provided it.

"I turned it on before I went to sleep. It's been making me very sleepy but it's real, I know it is," he insisted. She continued to frown at him disbelievingly, her expression showing she was deep in thought. What an unusual look for her.

"Cozzie wanted me ta check on ya. He figured ya waz ready to apologize or something like dat."

There was no winning this one, of that Timmy was sure. He was just going to have to suck up his pride and do as Anti-Cosmo wanted, if he ever wanted to see his fairies. But he was not going to talk to Anti-Cosmo at all after this.

"I'm ready," Timmy said so grimly one would think he was talking about his own execution.

Anti-Wanda brought him to the living room. Again, no t.v. What did these guys do for entertainmen anyway? Anti-Cosmo and Foop were looking at Timmy expectantly. Timmy walked up, refusing to appear weak so he looked at Foop straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry."

Foop looked at him disgruntled, he was looking everywhere except at Timmy, giving Timmy reason to pause. What was wrong with him? Shouldn't he be gloating by now?

"Foop," Anti-Cosmo said in a pressing matter. What was he pressing for, though?

"I'm...sorry as well, Turner."

Timmy blinked in shock, his jaw felt close to hitting the floor. Anti-Cosmo didn't mean for him to be the only one to apologize? Did he really like him as much as his own son, after all? It was almost too unreal to believe.

Anti-Wanda suddenly wrapped both of them in a crushing hug, her husband joining in the embrace. It reminded Timmy of his relationship with his own fairies and they were celebrating the defeat of another villain.

"There now. Hopefully we'll be nicer to each other in the future. Let's do something as a family," Anti-Cosmo proposed suddenly.

"We could go cow tippin!" his wife suggested.

The look on Anti-Cosmo's face clearly showed that he would rather eat dirt.

"Actually, dear. I was thinking of story-telling."

Foop's eyes gave an evil glint. Timmy braced himself for whatever his little infant mind was scheming. They all found a place to sit down as the stories began. Anti-Wanda was first, she told of a princess that had nine foot feet. Anti-Cinderella, she was called. Foop was next, he placed his hands behind his back as if to look innocent.

It took a while for Timmy to realize his game. Then it clicked, he was telling a scary story. A frightening, scary story. There was an innocent girl involved, a serial murder, an iron maiden and gore. By the time he was finished, Timmy was pale with fright, sweat was even forming on his brow. Anti-Cosmo, in contrast, was red in the face, glaring at his son. Foop pulled up some puppy eyes but the cute baby card failed to outdo Anti-Cosmo.

"Foop, let's talk in your bedroom," it was not in any way a suggestion, the tone was far too harsh. It actually caused Foop to look scared.

"But-"

"Now."

Waving his glowing blue wand, Anti-Cosmo disappeared with Foop, leaving a bewildered wife and a traumatized captive behind. Anti-Wanda scratched her head with her own wand, mindlessly, before turning her attention to the white-faced Timmy.

"Are ya alrite, Timmy? You're look in' awfully pale again."

"I...I'm fine," Timmy lied, he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to sleep again.

"Would ya like to help me cook sum dinner? Maybe dat will take yer mind off the scary story that Foop told us."

Timmy managed to collect himself enough to feel insulted.

"It didn't scare me."

This brought a smile to Anti-Wanda's face. She clapped her hands together and shot out of her seat with the energy of a toddler on sugar.

"Then that means you'll be able to cook even better with your head free o' worries! Let's make pizza."

Timmy eased a little. Pizza sounded wonderful right now and hopefully there wouldn't be any vegetables to go with it.

"Okay," he agreed.

They appeared in the kitchen. Anti-Wanda began with flour and milk, combining them together and kneading the dough. She instructed Timmy to set the oven and take out the cheese from the fridge. It was a relatively simple process though not as simple as calling delivery.

"Imma glad dat didn't scare ya. It's almost like Foop wuz tryin' ta give ya a fright."

"Nothing scares me," stated Timmy boldly.

"But everyone's scared o' sumthing, even us anti-fairies."

Timmy paused while Anti-Wanda took her oven mitt and placed it over her hand. She must have done this so long that she could count the minutes in her head, for she didn't use a timer.

"What are anti-fairies scared of?"

Poof! Anti-Cosmo returned with a sad look. Foop was nowhere to be seen. His wife offered a comforting smile.

"Cozzie. What'za matter?"

"Foop is a bit...upset. He'll have to eat dinner later."

Timmy found himself back at the table. Just a few more meals and he would finally be home. As he bit into his slice, his mind unwillingly went back to the story Foop told. He shuddered involuntarily and Anti-Cosmo caught him in the act.

"I am sorry for the way your god-brother has been behaving, Timothy. He's not used to this arrangement quite yet."

I'm not used to this arrangement and I never will be! Timmy thought to himself.

Anti-Wanda suddenly jerked like she just remembered something.

"Cozzie, did ya put a music box in Timmy's room?"

Her husband was confused.

"No, my dear. I know nothing about a music box. Why do you ask?"

"He dreamt of one."

"But it wasn't a dream!" Timmy insisted. Why did no one believe him on this? And what was the music box?

"I'm sure you're mistaken," Anti-Cosmo told him.

There was no point in arguing with adults. They thought they knew everything. Timmy was going to have to figure out the mysterious box himself.


End file.
